Hail Doofania!
This is for the episode; for the country, see Doofania, and for that country's national anthem, see Hail Doofania! (song). | Image = Doofenshmirtz_hugs_Doofania.jpg | Size = 293px | Caption = | Story = | Storyboard = | WriteStoryboard = Antoine Guilbaud Aliki Theofilopoulos | Directed = Zac Moncrief | Season = 1 | Episode = 43rd aired | Production = unknown }} Candace and Vanessa accidentally get their clothes switched at the dry cleaners. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds his own evil empire on an inner tube and Vanessa tries to bust him. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb create a rainbow for Isabella. Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz reads in the newspaper that his brother Roger has been elected mayor of Danville. Upset at the prospect of having his honest, reputable, law-abiding brother as mayor, he tells Norm he knows what they're going to do today. Meanwhile, at the the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb are eating Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. Isabella comes in and asks what they're eating. She takes a look at the box and holds it up and tells the boys she's never actually seen "one of these" in real life. Phineas knows what he and Ferb are going to do today. Linda Flynn walks in carrying Perry the Platypus. He is missing patches of fur and has a cone around his head to prevent him from licking his wounds like dogs and other animals normally would. Phineas asks why Perry is wearing a satellite dish, but Linda explains that it's a protective collar and he has to wear it for the rest of the day because he's scratched himself up so badly. Perry remembers a fight he had with Doofenshmirtz on a rooftop. The evil doctor was attacking him with an umbrella. Perry loses his balance and lands in a Sandpaper Factory. Phineas thinks it's a bold fashion statement. Speaking of bold fashion statements, Candace is making one of her own. The dry cleaners mixed up her clothes with some goth girl's. Screaming, she calls her mom in and complains that she looks all outsidery. Back at D.E.I., Vanessa Doofenshmirtz is on her cell phone to her friend Lucy complaining about getting her clothes mixed up, too. She thinks she looks like a walking candy cane. All of a sudden she hears power tools in the next room and goes to investigate. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is sitting on a girder using a drill. Norm comes over to ask what he's doing and Doofenshmirtz explains that he's building his own evil empire. Vanessa bursts in and demands to know what's going on. After noticing what she's wearing he reveals his plan to her. They are going to be moving to a golden country on the sea, created by him and assisted by Norm. He shows her the model he built, explaining that he will be the ruler of his own evil empire, where there will be no brothers trying to make him look bad. She has a revelation: She will finally have proof that her dad has evil schemes! Heinz hoped that it would be a special father-daughter bonding experience. Instead, Vanessa goes back into her room to call her mom, Charlene, but she doesn't want to hear about it since she's having her "me day." She'll pick Vanessa up when she's done at the spa. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished their creation, but wonder where Perry went. Turns out, Perry is having a hard time getting down into his lair with the cone on his head. Major Monogram is already on the communications device and wonders where he might be. He even checks with Karl to find out if Agent P knows that there's a call scheduled. Karl informs him that it's on his calendar. In the backyard, Isabella comes over to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. They remind her that she said she had never seen a rainbow before, so they built a "rainbowinator" made with real crystals and supercharged by Fruity Rainbow Flakes. Soon there will be a giant rainbow sprawling across the entire Tri-State Area. Several times during this explanation, Isabella tries to tell Phineas he is wrong about something, but he's not listening to her very well. Linda and Candace have gone to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers to return a novelty jackalope lawnmower that Lawrence had purchased. Linda makes Candace hold the door for her even though the teenager doesn't want to be seen in the goth clothes she's wearing. Just as she fears, Candace gets spotted by one of her friends who takes her picture with her cell phone and sends it off to all the kids in school. Within seconds of the picture being sent, Stacy calls her and asks why Candace didn't tell her she was goth now. Moments later, Jeremy shows up and is a bit shocked by her clothes. She stammers out some sort of an explanation, then asks if he likes them. Down at the docks, Norm and Doofenshmirtz are launching their creation, but the scientist has a moment of melancholy when he realizes his nemesis hasn't shown up to try and stop him. Vanessa, on the other hand, is still trying to get her mom to come to the harbor to see what her father is up to. Charlene promises to meet her at "FEH", but Vanessa has no idea what she means. Confused, Vanessa hangs up her phone and a giant inner tube floats up behind her. A massive sheet comes off the top, revealing the life-size version of her father's model. It is labeled "Doofania" on a huge banner. Doofenshmirtz greets his daughter and he and Norm sing the Doofania National Anthem. Just then, Charlene arrives at FEH, as promised. Turns out FEH is the Freight Emergency Harbor. Vanessa drags her mother over to where Doofania is floating in the harbor. Over on Maple Street, Phineas and Ferb are about to fire up their rainbowinator. Phineas mentions Perry again, who still can't get into the entrance to his lair because of the cone around his neck. Ferb fires up the contraption and Isabella pours in some Fruity Rainbow Flakes cereal. The device launches its rainbow across the sky and distracts some fishermen in the harbor. One of the fishermen casts his line and get his hook stuck in Doofania's inner tube. Reeling it in causes a hole to break open and deflate the inner tube, sinking Doofania into the harbor just as Charlene and Vanessa arrive to bust Heinz. The only evidence left is the small felt plush model of Doofania that Doofenshmirtz made. Charlene finds it absolutely adorable and takes it home with her. She also drags Vanessa home to get her out of the sun. Doofenshmirtz is very upset and takes it out on Norm. When he asks who wants to play lawn darts, the evil scientist says he would rather play hide and seek because he doesn't want to see Norm. In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Perry is still trying to get through the door and into his lair. He hits his cone so hard, he bounces off the side of the house, through the backyard and into the rainbowinator. This launches a self destruct sequence and it vanishes with a puff of smoke. Perry falls on his back, then a butterfly enters his cone. Perry sneezes, then Phineas blesses Perry in a Doofenshmirtz-accent. Moments later in Perry's lair, Monogram is still on an open channel. He is singing Phineas and the Ferb-Tones' "Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo". Phineas asks Isabella what she thought of her first rainbow. She admits to him that while it was a nice rainbow it wasn't the first one she'd ever seen. What she meant at breakfast was that she had never seen a unicorn, not a rainbow. Phineas knows what they're doing tomorrow. Perry chatters at him, and Phineas realizes it's the end of the day and he can take the cone off. Perry quickly jumps up, puts on his secret agent hat and heads down to his lair. He gets his assignment and heads off to the harbor. Norm and Doofenshmirtz are playing hide and seek. Norm isn't very good at it. Perry bursts in and lands in front of Doofenshmirtz. The evil doctor is not surprised and tells Norm, "Look who decided to show up." Downtown at the Dry Cleaners, Linda and Candace are inside trying to fix their mix-up. Vanessa walks in. Candace and Vanessa slowly turn to each other, realize what had happened, point and say, "Hey!" Songs *''Hail Doofania!'' Running Gags The "Too Old" Line Norm: Aren't you a little old to be building a fort? Doofenshmirtz: No, no I'm not. Shut up! Ferb's Line You know, in retrospect, I question the inclusion of a self-destruct button in the first place. Whatcha Doin'? *By Norm once, and then Isabella three times, including a "Whatcha eatin'?" Perry's Entrance to Lair (Perry can't enter his lair because of a cone on his head, which was too big for the entrance being used.) Quotes Continuity *Monogram (joined in at the end by Karl) sings the Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo song from "Flop Starz". *When Vanessa informs her father that he's going to be busted, a quick bit from the song Busted is played. *Lawrence Fletcher does not appear in this episode, although he is mentioned. Background Information *This episode turns the show's formula upside down. Various examples include Phineas using the -inator suffix, Candace and Vanessa switching clothes, Phineas saying "Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" in the same tone as Doofensmirtz's "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", Doofenshmirtz saying 'I know what we're gonna do today!', and Norm saying both the "whatcha' doin'" and "too young" or in this case, "too old" lines. *Despite many clues, this is the first episode to directly say that Heinz and Charlene Doofenshmirtz are divorced. During the credits, Heinz calls Charlene his "ex-wife". Allusions *'Batman' - Doofenshmirtz's use of an umbrella to fight Perry the Platypus on the rooftop is similar to Batman villain Penguin. *''Futurama'' - In the episode "Bend Her", Bender makes up a fake country called Robonia in order to compete in the Olympics. Having won five gold medals, a national anthem he also makes up plays for him. The national anthem is called "Hail Robonia!" and has some similar qualities to Doofenshmirtz's song. *'Superman' - Doofenshmirtz refers to Doofania as his very own fortress of evil-tude, referencing the Man of Steel's Fortress of Solitude. Cast Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram John Viener as Norm Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes